A boy and his Dragon
by movielover48
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless friend one-shots, some come from me some come from you. Hope you enjoy! This new chapter: Hiccup TALKS to Toothless and he talks back
1. Chapter 1: Snow

**I know I have not been posting anything in the last few months and I apologize, playing COD ghosts, which is the best cod game I ever played, school, and other stuff. Anyway on with this one-shot, if you want to turn this into a series of one-shots, leave a review/comment in saying so, But I have a big rule NO MODERN ONE-SHOTS OR ANY TRUE HICTOOTH OR HICSTRID, THIS IS FOR STRICTLY HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS FRIEND ONE-SHOTS, anyway on with it.**

Like any other morning, Hiccup is woken up by a certain Night Fury, jumping on the roof of his home, wanting to fly.

"Toothless, I'm too tired; let me sleep for a little more." Hiccup groaned, trying to get more sleep.

But Toothless kept jumping on the roof and roaring until Hiccup finally gave up.

"Ugh, I'm coming you useless reptile." Hiccup said getting his flying gear on. When he got outside he noticed there was lots of snow on the ground, which is normal this time of year. When he got to the spot where he usually sees Toothless, he was not there. Hiccup, a little shocked, starting to call out his friend's name.

"Toothless! Where are you?" Hiccup said.

Unknown to Hiccup, Toothless was on the other side of the house, using his tail to make a snowball, now he waits for his rider to come. Hiccup then started to walk to the other side and that's when…..

"Toothless!" Hiccup said as his friend pelted him with a snowball, Toothless just rolled on his back, laughing like a dragon could. When he stopped, he rolled back on his feet and just stared at Hiccup, who was not amused.

"You'll regret that, get over here." Hiccup said as he chased Toothless.

Toothless was running, laughing while doing so, until he felt a sharp cold on his back. When he turned around, he saw snow on his back.

"I said you would regret it." Hiccup said, as he smiled.

Toothless, not happy, was starting to make a big snowball with his tail. Hiccup seeing this, started to step back.

"Come on Toothless I'm sorry, can't we talk this out." Hiccup said, trying to escape the inevitable.

Toothless smiled and he swung his tail, full of snow in ball form, straight at Hiccup. Hiccup started to run, but the large snowball hit him and covered him in snow. Toothless seeing his chance pounced on Hiccup. Hiccup looked scared, waiting to see what would happen, what he got, was a face full of dragon saliva, from Toothless' tongue.

"Toothless! Now I smell like fish!" Hiccup said.

Toothless smiled and got off of Hiccup. To Toothless surprise, Hiccup hugged him.

"You always know how to make each day different." Hiccup said, while his arms are still wrapped around his best friend. Toothless put his head on Hiccup's back in his form of a hug. They stayed like this for 30 seconds, until Hiccup let go.

"Now, how about we go flying?" Hiccup said to his dragon.

Just saying the word fly, made Toothless jump around with excitement.

"Okay okay, let's go." Hiccup told his excited Night Fury.

Hiccup got on his back, set the tail fin in the right position, and then took off.

"Yeah!" Hiccup said as he and his friend flew off into the early morning sky.

**Well I hope you enjoyed my return story, I will work on my chapter for new kid this week, and I'm making a Big announcement, to the fans of my story Hiccup and Toothless discovery, How to discover black ops, and How to send back an assassin, I'm going to give away Hiccup and Toothless discovery to someone who is willing to continue it for me. Too busy with school and other stories to finish it. And, I'm going to make a HTTYD and Ben 10 Omniverse crossover and see how it goes. But until then, keeping reading and please review.**

**Movielover48**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**I'm here again for another one-shot, hope you enjoy, and feed me your ideas. Remember italics means in a dream.**

"_You know I'm never going to train your dragons Alvin." Hiccup told the leader of the outcasts._

_Hiccup is being held captive and Toothless is chained and watching._

"_That's a shame little Hiccup." Alvin said, walking over to Toothless, sword in hand._

_Toothless eyes into the thinnest silts he ever made and let out a loud roar at Alvin, but he just kept getting closer and closer._

"_Alvin, what are you doing?" Hiccup said a little more worried._

"_If you won't train my dragons, then you don't deserve to have one." Alvin said menacingly. _

_Then Alvin stabbed the sword through Toothless' chest again and again, until Toothless' eyes closed… for good._

"_TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed. He then punched the outcasts holding him._** Yes I said punching, this is what happens when you hurt Toothless, and Hiccup will make sure you pay. **_Once free of the outcasts grip, he ran over to Toothless. He knelt down next to his best friend, tears starting to go down Hiccups face. He wrapped his arms around Toothless in what felt like forever._

"_Toothless!" Hiccup screamed._

**Out of dream**

Hiccup kept thrashing around in his bed, which does not go unnoticed by his night fury friend. He then started to scream a little and Toothless ran over to him. That's when Hiccup jolted up, breathing heavily. He looked around the room, until his green eyes met Toothless'. Hiccup quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend, squeezing him tightly. Toothless, has a curious look at Hiccup as to why he was doing this.

"I'm sorry, Toothless, I just had a bad dream where you you you were…. Dead." Hiccup said to his best friend. Toothless nudges him as to have Hiccup explain the dream he had. Hiccup then refuses.

"No, I'm not going through that horrible nightmare." Hiccup told Toothless with content.

However, Toothless keeps nudging him, until Hiccup broke.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Hiccup said.

Toothless smiles as he sits to listen to Hiccup.

"Ok, we were being held captive by Alvin, I said something that upset him, then he he stabed you over and over." Hiccup said now starting to shed tears from his eyes. "Then I ran over and you were d-d-d-dead." Hiccup finished, now in the neck of his best friend, arms wrapped around him.

Toothless put his head on hiccups back, took his front paws, wrapped around Hiccup, and his wings to comfort him. Hiccup starts to calm down and as soon as he let go, he got a barrage of licks from Toothless, wiping the tears away.

"Toothless! Stop! It tickles!" Hiccup said.

Toothless stops after seeing his tears are gone, he goes back to his stone slab, but Hiccup asks him.

"Is it ok if you can sleep, right next to me on the side of my bed?" Hiccup asked, feeling weird, but when it comes to situations like this, he needs his friend by his side. Toothless smiled and sat down next to Hiccup. Hiccup smiles at this and gives his friend a scratch on the head before saying.

"Night bud."

Toothless smiles', knowing that Hiccup nor he is not going anywhere, as long as they are both together.

**Hope you enjoy this second one-shot, remember to review and keeping reading!**

**Movielover48**


	3. Chapter 3: Authors Notes and a preview

**Greetings my readers, sorry this is not a one-shot chapter, but I am going to give you a preview of my new story, coming in a little while. Anyway, I have lots of great ideas of crossovers, one-shots, etc. and I can't wait to share it with you. For the crossover, I plan on doing a Ben 10 omniverse crossover with HTTYD and an inFamous second son and HTTYD crossover. Now, here is a preview of Aliens and Dragons:D. It'll start in the part in Zippleback down, when Hiccup was about to tell Torch, Toothless, and Barf and Belch to open fire on the forest fire. TOO MANY WORDS!**

Aliens and Dragons Preview

"Ready?!" Hiccup said as he was about to give the signal, he saw something strange in the skies above him.

Above him was a creature that was flying, with 6 wings, had four claws at his feet and hand, and was blue, with black areas all over it, green eyes, and something strange at its waist. Hiccup was shocked at what it did, when it was above the forest fire, it blew out coldness that literally froze the forest fire where it stood, nothing left. Then, after he flew around to make sure there was no hot-spots, he landed. Unfortunately, he landed right in front of Hiccup, his friends and their dragons. Hiccup backed away and the dragons were growling at it. But, the dragons stop growling, when there was a green flash, right on the creature. Toothless covered Hiccups eyes with his left wing, and his own with his right wing. The other dragons covered their eyes to. When the blast of green light was gone, it showed a boy. He looked about the same age as Hiccup, brown hair, green eyes, green shoes, brown pants, a shirt that had 10 in the middle, and a watch on his right arm. The Vikings and dragons just stared at him, all shocked.

"Aw, man. The boy said, knowing getting out of this mess would be tougher then he had thought.

**End of preview of Aliens and Dragons**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I will post another one-shot later today, when Hiccup can actually TALK to Toothless, anyways, keep reading and tell me about this preview in the reviews, and I'll talk to you later.**

**Movielover48**


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

**Hello my readers, this is my last update until Friday, going to my uncles for tonight and tomorrow, so I would not be able to post or even get on the internet until late thanksgiving night. So without any more wait, here is the one-shot.**

Hiccup and Toothless are sitting on the edge of the island together as the sun sets in front of them. When they start doing this after their lap around the island, both Hiccup and Toothless loved it, seeing the gorgeousness of the sunset.

"Toothless, sometimes I just wish I can understand what you're saying, like about how gorgeous the sunset is. Hiccup told his best friend.

Toothless just looked at him, head tilted, as to why he asked that.

"Well, it's just been a long ride, you and me and…" Hiccup went blank.

Toothless still staring at him, nudged him.

"Sorry bud that was a weird question to start, let's just go home." Hiccup said a little down.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and flew through the window of his house. After they landed, Hiccup took off his dragons flying gear and artificial tail fin. When Hiccup was done Toothless licked him n the face of a way of saying thanks.

"Toothless! Your welcome you overgrown lizard." Hiccup said as he quickly hugged Toothless. After he let go, he walked into his bed.

"Night Toothless." Hiccup said as he fell asleep, as well as his pet dragon.

The next day

Hiccup woke up to Toothless still sleeping, but it's still earlier than their time to go flying. But, as soon as he got out of his bed, Toothless eyes shot open, edger to go flying.

"Morning buddy." Hiccup told Toothless.

"_Morning Hiccup." _ Toothless replied.

Hiccup eyebrows just shot up faster than a bullet in a submachine gun. Toothless was a little shocked by the sound of his new talking voice.

"Did you just t-t-talk Toothless?" Hiccup said a little bewildered.

"_Guess so, because I'm talking right now." _Toothless replied.

Hiccup just stood, still a little shocked, but calmed down soon after.

"So, ready to go flying?" Hiccup said.

"_You know how ready I am when it comes to flying." _ Toothless said, shaking wings and tail in excitement. To this, Hiccup laughed.

"Alright, let's go." Hiccup said, grabbing the flying gear. When he and Toothless got outside, he put the gear on Toothless, got on the saddle, and flew off. They did all kind of tricks, and soon after they land in the frosty snow, they just lay down. That's when, to Hiccups surprise, he got pelted with snow.

"Hey, not again Toothless." Hiccup complained.

"_What again?" _ Toothless said, trying to contain his laughter.

"This!" Hiccup said as he threw a snowball at Toothless and hits him in the face.

"_Oh, you're going to think twice about your actions when I'm done with you." _ Toothless replied as he began to make a very big snowball, with his long tail.

"Toothless, please don't." Hiccup said, but Toothless threw it at him. Hiccup bottom half of his body was covered in snow after that. He literally dug himself out of the pile of snow on him. After that, he looked over the horizon and the sun was going down.

"How about we get ready to watch the sunset?" Hiccup said.

"_You know I am" _Toothless said, with excitement.

Hiccup mounted onto Toothless and landed at the same spot where they always go to watch the sun go down. After they landed they sat down.

"_Hiccup to answer your question, yes; I love sunsets, especially watching them with you." _Toothless replied to his rider's day old question. Hiccup smiled and wrapped his arms around the dragon, which had a gummy smile on his face.

"I could get used to this." Hiccup whispered referring to Toothless talking.

"Alright bud, let's go home." Hiccup said as he let go.

"_Alright." _ Toothless replied.

Hiccup got on Toothless' back and flew off to his house. When they got inside they both went into their beds.

"Good night, buddy." Hiccup said as he slowly falls asleep.

"_Goodnight, my friend." _Toothless replied, as he fallen asleep.

Hiccup smiled as he fallen asleep, knowing that he can now talk to his best friend, now word to word.

**Hope you enjoyed this, and to all Americans reading this, have a great Thanksgiving, and try not to get hurt out there in this terrible weather. Anyway, to my international audience, have a great day, and talk to you all on Friday. Remember to REVIEW please, I need them, for ideas, and how I'm doing. Keep Reading!**

**Movielover48**


	5. Chapter 5: My plans and Merry Christmas!

**Sorry that this is not a new one-shot, but I will try to make one either tomorrow or day after, but it will be Christmas themed. Anyway I would want to talk about my plans with fanfiction. After I lose interest or want to stop my one-shots, I will at least post my 1****st**** chapter of my Ben 10 and HTTYD crossover. After my 1****st**** chapter is up, I then will complete how to send back an assassin, but It will be difficult, and I need your opinion, should I keep Connor, or switch to Edward aka the assassin from Black Flag, the new assassin's creed game this year. If I do, it will be difficult to continue with switched characters, but it's your call, not mine. Then I'll finish my New Kid story. Anyway I hope you enjoy and…**

**I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR:D**

**movielover48**


End file.
